


A fluffy yellow tale

by SneezleMouseWrites



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, bath time!, choccy cake, ciel is a duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezleMouseWrites/pseuds/SneezleMouseWrites
Summary: For unknown reasons, Ciel transforms into a duck!A short joke fic that I wrote last year, thought I may as well post it here.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 23





	A fluffy yellow tale

Sebastian approached the desk behind which his master would usually sit. But the little lord did not appear to be there, which was strange as Sebastian was sure that the Earl had not left the room since that morning. 

He reached the chair when he heard a sudden noise, 

"quack".

Sebastian looked down to see that sat in the chair, in place of his usually human master, was a round, fluffy yellow duckling.  _ No _ , it wasn't just a duck... it had Ciel's eyepatch.. Ciel's hair... Ciel's outfit... this duck WAS Ciel.

"Whatever has happened here?" Sebastian queried.

"I'm not sure!" Chirped the little thing, beady eyes glaring up at his butler. "I was just sitting here when suddenly I felt really small. I looked down at my feet and they were tiny and orange!"

"That is because you are a DUCK my lord" interrupted the demon.

"A DUCK?" the ball of fluff vibrated with rage.

"It appears so!" Sebastian seemed un-phased by the bizarre situation. He reached down and cradled the pudgy little duckling in his gloved hands, before lifting the boy to face level. "What a predicament," the butler sighed, "I am unsure of how to deal with this situation."

"Find a way to turn me back into a human! That is a command Sebastian!" Squealed the tiny duck in a high pitched tone. Sebastian rather liked seeing Ciel in such a small, helpless state. Even more small and helpless than he usually was.

"Alright," replied the demon, "first we shall have to investigate what caused this transformation in the first place."

Sebastian's eyes darted around the chair, but he saw nothing. Not that he knew what to look for anyway, after all, what could be capable of turning a boy into a duck? While he was distracted, the feathery little fellow leapt from his fingers, flapping his tiny little wings in a feeble attempt to fly that inevitably flopped. The poor thing fell right into his plate of half eaten chocolate cake that he had been enjoying before that evening's strange circumstances. 

The duckling quacked violently as he wriggled around, trying to free himself from the sticky pudding. 

"You dropped me Sebastian!"

"I did nothing of the sort, it was your foolish choice to jump from my grasp."

"Shut up and help me, you damned demon!" quacked Ciel.

"Perhaps this would not have been the outcome if you were not so insistent on eating chocolate cake before dinner, my lord." teased Sebastian. "Regardless, it seems that I shall have to give you a bath before we proceed with resolving the duck transformation situation."

He plucked the fuzzy creature from its chocolaty imprisonment and briskly carried him to the bathroom. Sebastian tucked his little lord underneath his arm as he began to prepare a hot bath, with lots of soapy suds.

"Ducks enjoy swimming, do they not? Such a large bath for such a little duckling should be a luxury!" said the butler. He turned off the water, and gently plopped his sticky master into the tub. Duck Ciel was engulfed by the suds, but he seemed in his element. He splashed about, large dollops of chocolate sauce freeing themselves from his feathers. He swam enthusiastically in circles, seeming to enjoy the novelty of being able to swim in a bubble bath. This was the only good part about being a duck, he thought.

"Stay still. I need to thoroughly wash your feathers, my lord."

The duck ignored Sebastian's request, swimming around faster before dipping his head under the water and wiggling his little ducky backside at the demon mockingly. Sebastian only wished Ciel would do that in his human form.

Ciel finally came to a halt, allowing the butler to grasp him with his now bare hands and splash the water over his wings, rubbing gently with his thumbs to remove the chocolate. Ciel thrashed about, and his wings splashed some suds towards Sebastian, which landed on the demon's nose.

Sebastian didn't mind much, he just admired his little duckling master as he cleaned him. The duck relaxed in his hands, accepting defeat. 

"Have you lost your confidence, my lord? In this form it seems you are Lord of nothing but the bathtub."

Ciel duck was so tired from swimming around that he didn't respond, instead he slowly drifted to sleep as Sebastian finished washing him up. 

The butler lifted the duck from the bath and rolled him up in a soft white towel, with only his little ducky head poking out at the top. Fast asleep. Sebastian smiled and leant down, placing a soft kiss on the ducklings forehead. He would have to find a way to fix his master, of that he was certain, but for now, he would allow the boy to rest. Sebastian thought that duck Ciel was quite adorable. He would have preferred his master turn into a cat, but at the end of the day, as long as it was his Ciel, he'd love the boy in whatever form he takes.


End file.
